Closing the Gap: The Reunion Ark
by ShadowSteel18
Summary: Part of the 5th Anniversary Collection. For Sonic and his friends things have pretty much returned to normal. However that all changers when Tails receives a message from Chris Thorndyke. They will reunite will old friends as they face new enemies and discover new secrets as they close the gap between Mobius and Earth.


Episode 1: Forgotten Memories

 **Author's Note: It's been a long time coming but today I present to you my first "Soinc X" fan-fic. This fan-fic has gone through four name changes, five rewrites, and a whole bunch of edits. If you haven't heard this fan-fic was originally written back in 2008 and was called "Sonic X: The Next Generation". The original story was three pages long and less than 500 words. Over the years the story grew and has now finally become what it is today. There are a lot of references to the Archie Comic Series as well as Sonic SatAM thin this first chapter, and in later chapters there will be some minor references to Sonic Underground.**

 **A lot of this is explained in an upcoming video on my YouTube Channel, so if you are interested in hearing the whole backstory go check it out.**

 **Update: This is the first of many stories with the title "Closing the Gap". Each Story Ark will be it's own story with the "Episode" numbers continuing from the last Ark.**

00000

In the predawn hours on Mobius almost everyone on the planet was fast asleep. Only a handful of Mobians were up and about. One of them was a blue hedgehog who was running across a open field at the speed of sound. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and he was on his early morning run. "This the life!" he shouted as he pass the few buildings that lined the countryside.

Ever since he returned to Mobius six months ago he had been doing these predawn runs. For him it was nothing more than pure fun. He didn't have any reason to do these runs, but he just loved to feel the wind on his face and see the scenery zipping by. But more than anything it was the feeling of freedom that he loved. It was something that he often craved. The wide open spaces of the Mobian countryside and even winding roads of the backwoods were a great place for him to feel free.

Soon Sonic was approaching a large forest. "Now I'll get to test my agility," he said. He then started to weave his way through fallen trees and small creeks as he ran at full speed. But as he went further into the forest he started to get a sense of familiarity with his surroundings. He started to remember certain things about the forest that he never knew before. Certain locations and various other things made him feel like he was stepping back in time.

Suddenly he could see a small clearing up ahead. "Time to get out of here," he said. He then blasted out of the forest and into what looked to be a small rundown abandoned village. At this point Sonic stopped in his tracks. "This place..." he thought. "Why is it so familiar?" He started to walk around the small village. Most of the homes were built into the trees in the area, and many of them were built toward the tops of these trees. There were also various robots that were scattered around the bases of some of the trees. Some of them were blown apart while others still looked like they could be activated. There was an eerie feeling that surrounded the whole area. It was as if he knew what had happened.

Suddenly he noticed that one of the robots had started to get up. He could hear the gears grinding and the motors spinning. He then realized that it wasn't just one robot but a whole group of them. "This doesn't look good," he thought to himself. Each of the robots started to turn toward him, and as they did so one of them uttered a sprase that Sonic hadn't heard for quite some time. "Priority One! Hedgehog Alert!" it said. They then raised their right arm and started to fire upon him.

Sonic started to jump around as he dodged each blast from their lazers. "Come on boys! I'm sure you can shoot faster than that," he said. He then jumped onto one of the heads of the robots as another fired at it. He then jump right as the lazer hit the robots head. He then landed on the top of another robot's head waiting for the other robot to fire at it, but it didn't happen. Instead he was approached from behind and grabbed him. He tried to get away from the robot's grip but it was lock tight.

Then, out of nowhere, a water balloon hit the robot that was holding Sonic tight. The water balloon was filled with some sort of green liquid that ate through the metal of the robot. In a matter of seconds the robot started to fall apart. The other robots turned to face whoever threw the balloon in attempt to attack them. At the same time Sonic turned to see who threw the balloon and was surprised to see a walrus who looked to be about the same age as him. "Come on and get some," the walrus said.

The robots then lifted their arms up again and started to fire at him. He immediately started to try and dance around them but it was obvious that he was pretty scared. He eventually fell backwards and was about to be hit by a volley of lazers. Upon seeing this Sonic jumped in and destroyed each robot. Within seconds the remaining robots were in pieces. Sonic then turned to the walrus and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. The walrus looked up at Sonic and gave the biggest smile that Sonic had seen. He then took his hand and was pulled back to his feet. "Thanks Sonic. You really know when to step in," he said.

This statement surprised Sonic. After all he didn't recognize this walrus but he could tell by the way he was speaking with him that he had met him before. "Sorry... Have we met before?" he asked. The walrus smiled and then started to pick up the pieces. "I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize me," he said. "It has been a few years since we've all been together." He then started to look more closely at the robots. Sonic could tell that he knew what they were and decided to ask him about it. But before he could the walrus started to speak up. "I didn't that these old S.W.A.T. Bots would re-activate. Looks like old Robuttnik is still looking for us," he said.

Once again this confused Sonic, but only just a little bit. "Robuttnik? Are you talking about Dr. Eggman?" he asked. The walrus started to quietly chuckle to himself. He then turned to Sonic and smiled. "Yeah, I am surprised you gave him a new name," he said. At this point Sonic finally started to realize who he was talking to. "Rotor? Is that you?" he asked. The walrus looked back up to Sonic and started to nod at him. "Yeah, It's been awhile, hasn't it," he said.

Sonic could believe it. He had not seen Rotor for years and here he was doing the same old thing. "It sure has. What's going on? Where are the others?" he asked. Rotor sighed as he started to get back to his feet. "Well Sal, Bunny, and Antwan went back to Mobotropolis shortly after Robuttnik hightailed it out of there to rebuild. Chuck went somewhere to work on the de-robotizing machine. And I stayed here to keep an eye on the old Knothole," he said. "So what's been going on with you?" Sonic chuckled a bit as he took another good look around. "You know me. I have been out there just runnin' around," he said. Rotor laughed as he handed Sonic a bottle of water. The two then sat down and started to reminisce about the times they had spent together as "The Freedom Fighters".

00000

Meanwhile in a small house out in the countryside a young twin tailed fox was just starting to wake up. Tails was somewhat of an early riser, not as early as Sonic, but early none the less. He would start the morning by taking a shower and then he would walk down the stairs and water his plant. He had been doing this ever since he and the others had returned from their last battle with the Metarex. It was something that comforted him after he lost Cosmo. To him that plant that he was now taking care of was all that was left of Cosmo.

After he watered the plant he would then make his breakfast and finally he would head to his workshop. While he was heading to his workshop he would occasionally run into Amy. Today just so happened to be one of those days. "Oh hey Tails! Are you heading to your workshop?" she asked. Tails laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I've been working on a lot of stuff lately," he said.

As they continued to walked together they started to talk. "So did you hear the latest news?" Amy asked. Tails shook his head. Much like Sonic, he didn't care much for what was going on in the world. All he cared about was helping others when they were in need. However what Amy said next was a bit of a surprise to him. "Well it turns out that the Princess of Mobius is working to turn the Great Forest into a Nation Forest," she said.

Tails had not met the so-called "Princess of Mobius" and yet he felt like he already knew her. Amy could see that Tails was a little confused by this, but she had no idea why. "Don't tell meyou don't know about the Acorn Family?" she said. Tails thought about the name for a second then realized who Amy was talking about. "Oh! You're talking about Sally!" he exclaimed. Amy was a little surprsed by how casually Tails mentioned her name as if he was friends with her. In fact it was almost like he knew her for a long time. "Yeah... By the way Tails, the way you said her name was a bit odd," she said. Tails chuckled and agreed. "At least I don't call her 'Aunt Sally' anymore," he said.

Once again Amy was surprised by this. She had known Tails for a long time and yet she had never met Princess Sally in person. However the more Tails started to talk about her the more it appaered that he had know her for a long time. "So... Uh... Tails... How do yo know her?" Amy asked. Tails looked over to Amy and began to explain. "Well you see, before me and Sonic started to fight Dr. Eggman on our own we were a part of a group called 'The Freedom Fighters'. Sally was the leader of this small band of fighters and Sonic was the 'Second in Command'," he said. Tails then began to tell Amy about one of the last battles they had had with Dr. Eggman and how after everything was said and done "The Freedom Fighters" went their separate ways. He told her of how he and Sonic decided to keep fighting Dr. Eggman and how Sally decided to rebuild the capital city.

"You know, now that I think about it, there is still a lot that I don't know about you and Sonic," Amy said. Tails smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. There was still plenty of things he wanted to know about the others. Especially since he had made so many more friends. "Hey, do you think the Princess would see you?" Amy asked. Tails laughed at this and there was no doubt in his mind that Sally would want to see him. "It been a long time since we were all together, but I am sure that she never forgot us," he said. Amy smiled and agreed. It was at this point that they realized that they had reached the entrance to the workshop. "I guess will see you later," Amy said. Tails nodded and the two parted ways.

00000

Meanwhile back at the Knothole Sonic and Rotor were working to get one of the old generators back online. "Say Sonic? What brings you out here anyway?" Rotor asked. Sonic chuckled and explained that he was on one of his morning runs. He told him that he noticed the forest and decided to test his agility. Rotor laughed. After all this was something that he figured that he would do. "You were never one to sit still for too long," he laughed. Sonic agreed but even he knew he had to relax.

Suddenly the two of them heard a voice. "Well I'll be darn. If it ain't the blue blur himself," the voice said. The two of them turned toward the direction of the voice to see a young rabbit. However her lower half was robotic while the top half was organic. "Bunny is that you?" Rotor asked. The rabbit smiled and winked at the two of them. "Yep, it's me alright," she said. Rabbit in front of them was another member of "The Freedom Fighters". Her name was Bunny Rabot and she was a victim of Dr. Eggman's early days. As a result of this robotization Bunny was faster and stronger than any other Mobian.

"It been awhile, hasn't it sugar?" Bunny asked. Sonic smiled and started to laugh a bit. "Yeah, I guess so. How's Sal?" he asked. Everyone immediately started to laugh. After all it felt like that nothing had really changed. "She's fine sugar. In fact I should be askin' you about little ol' Tails," she said. As soon as Bunny said that Sonic's mood suddenly changed. He wanted to say that Tails was doing fine, but he knew better than that. He knew that Tails was still trying to cope with Cosmo's sacrifice. In fact it was still hard to believe for all of them.

It quickly became apparent to everyone else that something serious had happened to Tails. They all began to fear the worst for him as they had not heard from both Sonic and Tails for quite some time. "Tails is okay, but he's been dealing with a lot lately," Sonic said. Both Rotor and Bunny were a little worried by this statement. Yet there was a overwhelming feeling that Tails was doing much better than Sonic was making out to be. "Ya know I should go and visit Tails," Bunny said. Sonic smiled and agreed. He knew that Tails would love to see Bunny. In fact he knew that Tails would love to see all of the former "Freedom Fighters". With this in mind Sonic suggested that they all get back together for a reunion. For everyone else it was a no brainer. They would all meet back up for a few days and hopefully have a bit of fun.

00000

Meanwhile back the workshop Tails was working restoring the Blue Typhoon. The Blue Typhoon was the massive ship that he and the other had used to stop the Metarex. During the final battle with the leader of the Metarex the ship was nearly destroyed, but even though it was on its last legs Cosmo decided to sacrifice herself to allow Sonic to deal the final blow. After that battle Tails barely managed to get the ship back to Mobius in one piece, but once they landed Tails decided to start work on rebuilding the Blue Typhoon. It was a slow and laborious process but he knew that once it was completed they would be able to travel back to Cosmo's homeworld and hopefully see the results of all their hard work.

As he continued work on the ship he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "I see that you've been pretty busy Tails," the voice said. Tails looked toward the direction the voice was coming from as was surprised to see a robotic hedgehog. "Uncle Chuck! What are you doing here!?" Tails shouted. The robotic hedgehog was named Charles the Hedgehog and he was Sonic's Uncle. He was another victim of Dr. Eggman's early days. As he made his way toward Tails, he could see that Charles had something in his hands that was a bit out of place. "The Princess thinks you might be able to help her with something," he said. He then handed Tails what was in his hand. As Tails took a closer look at it he could see that it was something from Chris Throndyke's world. It was fairly small with a small port on the end of it. Tails took the device and went over to a computer that he had on hand. "Well let's take a look at it," he said.

He then put the device into the computer and started to sift through the files. Almost immediately one file caught his attention. It was a video file that was labeled as "Chaos Control". "What do you suppose it is?" Charles asked. Tails knew full well what it was. The big question was how Sally got the device in the first place. He turned toward Charles and asked how Sally got her hands on this. "Well, from what I saw it just appeared after one of the experiments she was doing suddenly went haywire," he said.

He then started to explain that Sally had been looking more and more into the "Void" so she could get her father back. It was during one of these experiments that the device suddenly appeared. Tails looked back toward the device then back at Charles. "It sounds like Sally might have triggered a Chaos Control phenomenon," he said. Charles was surprised by this. In fact he had never heard about this so-called "Chaos Control phenomenon", so he was pretty interested in it. You said that Sally was trying to open a portal to the Void, right?" Tails asked. Charles nodded and explained that somehow when the portal opened there was a sudden surge of energy. At which point Sally ordered the portal closed but before they did so there was a bright flash of light. Once the light dissipated they saw that the device was on the ground where the portal was.

As Charles explained to Tails what happened Tails started to piece two and two together. "By the sound of it it sounds like the Void and Chaos Control are connected," he said. He then started to explain to Charles how Chaos Control tended to work and how it could be connected to the "Void". Charles was pretty impressed by the whole thing. The fact that Tails had learned so much during his time with Sonic was incredible. "I say, you have sure grown since we last saw you and Sonic," he said.

"To be perfectly honest I learn almost everything from a friend of mine. In fact he was the one who sent this," Tails said. He then pointed to the video that was on the device. "This video is from him. I think it has to do with an old portal device that his grandpa made," he said. Charles and Tails decided to watch the video to see what it was about and what they saw was surprise.

At first it appeared to be an empty lab but fairly quickly the two of them heard two different voices. "Is it recording?" one voice asked. The voice was of a young man who sounded to be in his early to mid 20s. Then another voice answered by saying, "Yeah it should be." Tail could tell that the second voice was of a young woman who sounded to be the same age as the man. Finally a man appeared on the video and almost immediately Tails could tell who it was. "It's Chris!" he shouted.

"Hey guys. I hope that you are all doing fine," Chris said. "I am sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye before I had to go back to my world but I hope you understand that when we came back to your world I didn't have much time to go back to my world before the gateway between our two worlds closed for a very long time." Tails and Charles looked at each other and began to wonder what he meant by that. They got their answers fairly quickly as Chris started to explain in the video how he came back to his own world. However they were not expecting what he was about to say in the slightest.

"I guess you are probably wondering why I know this. Well... You are not really going to like the answer," Chris said. "As soon as we came back from the fight I was approached by Dr. Eggman. He told me that it was possible to travel between our two worlds witout the Chaos Emeralds. However he told me that there is an extremely small window to do this." Chris then explained that Dr. Eggman made a sort-of pod for him to use to get back to his world. The fact that Chris was helped by Dr. Eggman wasn't something was totally unbelievable for Tails. He knew that even Dr. Eggman could be a good person when he wanted to. Though he also knew that Dr. Eggman was only helping Chris get back home just so he wouldn't have to deal wit him.

Charles on the other hand was a little confused on wo this "Dr. Eggman" was. From what he heard from Chris he could tell that whoever this "Dr. Eggman" was he was no a good guy. "Say Tails. Who is this Dr. Eggman he keeps talking about?" he asked. Tails paused the video and started to explain to Charles about Dr. Eggman. "Dr. Eggman is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The same guy who turned Mobotropolis into Robotropolis," he said. Charles looked over to the video then back at Tails. He could see that Chris had no ill-intentisons toward Sonic and the others. However now that he knew the this man was working with Dr. Robotnik he was unsure whether or not he could trust him. He then posed the question to Tails about whether or not they could trust him.

Tails agreed that Dr. Eggman was a bit of a dangerous person, but he also told Charles that even Sonic had worked with Dr. Eggman a few times. Charles was shocked by this, but Tails explained him that they would only work together if the world was at stake. This made it clear to Charles that Dr. Eggman would only help out if it benifted him in the end. With this in mind the decided to continue to watch the video. As they began the video again it quickly became apparent that there was still a lot more going on than they realized.

"Shortly after I came back to Station Square I started to look into a way to have you guys come by for a visit without the worry of our two worlds suddenly trying to combine," Chris said. "So far I haven't really improved on my grandpa's design, However there have been a few times where the teleporter suddenly came out without warning. This started happening shortly after I came back and we've only recently learned that the teleporter was opening up a portal to your world."

At this point Charles asked Tails to stop the video. Of course Tails knew why and once again paused the video. "Do you think he is talking about Princess Sally's experiments?" Charles asked. Tails nodded. He explained that there was no doubt that Sally's experiments were in turn affecting Chris's teleporter. With that in mind Charles and Tails continued to watch the video. But as they started the video they ended up starting the video at a rather strange point. Mainly because the next person to speak was the woman who was just off camera. "Why don't you just get to the point Chris," she said.

Chris immediately responded but it was how he responded that surprised Tails. "Ah! You're right. Sorry Helen," he said. Tails couldn't believe what he had heard, but as soon as the woman moved on screen Tails could clearly see that in fact Helen was also with Chris. "Anyway, on this flashdrive are plans for a teleporter that will be able to open a permanent doorway between out two worlds without having to worry about them being combined," Chris said. It was then that Helen jumped in and explained the reasoning behind this. "We eventually learned that the reason your world and ours tried to combine was because of how you got here in the first place," she said. "When you first came here via Chaos Control you did so in an uncontrollable manner. Immediately the writing was on the wall and things were set in motion. Now I don't what happened before you guys came here, but me and Chris think that if you guys come here in a more controlled manner then there will be no reason to worry."

"However this is only a theory on our part," Chris said. "We don't know if this will be the case but we do have a backup plan if anything goes wrong." Chris then said that once they get the teleporter ready to send something through it before they go through themselves. The reason behind this was pretty sound. Basically this was to give enough warning to Chris and his friends so they could prepare the backup plan. This was because once Sonic and the other traveled through the portal the first signs of trouble would start to show in a matter of seconds. After that the video ended with both Chris and Helen saying goodbye as well as wishing them luck on their future adventures.

"This may prove to be the breakthrough that Princess Sally needed," Charles said. Tails nodded but he knew that both Chris and Helen had no idea what was really going on on Mobius. He told Charles that if they were going to do this that they first had to explain to Chris why his teleporter was doing what is was doing. Charles agreed wholeheartedly. He knew that this was the best course of action because of just how delicate it was.

Suddenly the two of them heard a voice from the near the front of the workshop. "Hey Tails! Are you still here?" the voice asked. It was none other than Amy. She had decided to visit Tails to check up on him. "Amy! What are you doing here?" Tails asked. Amy made her way toward Tails not noticing Charles who was directly behind him. Only when she was directly in front of Tails did she notice Charles. "Uh... Tails? What is that behind you?" she asked. Almost immediately Charles started to laugh at this statement. "I think you mean 'who is that'. My name is Charles the Hedgehog," he said.

Amy was a bit surprised by how Charles was responding to her. After all she had never seen anything like him before, and to some extent this was a first. "Uh... My name is Amy Rose," she said. Charles smiled as he turned to Tails. He asked if she was his girlfriend. It was fairly obvious that he was joking but Tails still panicked instinctively. "No way, she is just a friend," he said. Amy nodded and quickly tried to clear up the matter. "That's right there is only one person that I love and that's my Sonic," she said.

Charles started to laugh at this. "I see you know my nephew," he said. Amy immediately stumbled backwards in shock. She then turned to Tails in hopes to have some sort of confirmation. "Yeah, Uncle Chuck is Sonic's Uncle," Tails said. He then started to explain to Amy that Charles was a victim to Dr. Eggman's robotization techniques. After he explained everything he then asked Amy why she had decided to visit the workshop.

Tails could tell just by just the expression on Amy's face that she was still worried about him. Without saying a word Tails just smiled and said that he was fine. However even he knew that it was sometimes difficult to deal with Cosmo's sacrifice. "I'm fine. I 've been keeping myself pretty busy anyway," he said. Just from his tone alone Amy could tell that he was much better than even she could hope for.

At this point the three of them heard another voice calling out from the front of the workshop. "Yo! Tails! Are you home?" The voice asked. Everyone knew who the voice belonged to. They knew that it was Sonic's voice, however both Tails and Amy were a little surprised. "What are you doing here Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic seemed to ignore the question at first but soon answered it. "I'm just here to see how you're doing," he said. He then looked over to Charles and started to chuckle. "Hey Uncle Chuck, How is Sal doing?" he asked.

For Amy she was fairly confused. Things were only made more confusing when Charles answered him. "She is doing fine. In fact I am here on her behalf," he said. Sonic looked over to Tails and smiled. "Then I guess she need our help with something. Today has been pretty chaotic for me," he said. Once Sonic said that both Tails and Amy were quite confused. However things became clear when Charles asked Sonic why things had been so chaotic. Sonic explained how he had been on his early morning run and how he managed to run into both Bunny and Rotor at the Knothole. He also explained that he was attacked by a group of robots that seemed to be rusting away at first.

He then turned to Charles and asked if he could relay a message to Sally. When Charles asked what he wanted to say everyone was completely taken off guard. "Me, Rotor, and Bunny though it would be a good idea if we all met up for a reunion," he said. Tails and Amy looked at each other then turned their attention to Charles and Sonic. They were a bit unsure of how everything was going to play out. Naturally they figured that even Charles would object somewhat to such an idea, but they were surprised when he agreed to the idea, "I'll tell her about it. I'm sure she would be happy to see all of you again," he said. He then started to leave the workshop, smiling as he walked out the door.

Sonic then turned to Tails and Amy. He could see that the two of them were just floored by what was happening. "I can't believe you guys are going to meet the Princess," Amy said. Sonic laughed at this. "What are you talking about Amy? You and the others are coming too," he said. This was all too much for Amy to handle at first. She looked over to Tails to see if he was with her. After all meeting the Princess of Mobius was a pretty big deal. However to her dismay she could see that Tails was just as relaxed as Sonic about this. "Do you think she'll even be able to see us? After all by the sound of it she has been pretty busy," Tail said. Sonic laughed and said that she would make time just to see them again.

00000

After Charles had left the workshop and Sonic had convinced Tails and Amy to be a part of the reunion, Tails decided to show Sonic and Amy the message he had received from Chris. When Sonic and Amy saw the message there was only one thing on their minds. "Do you think that he is telling the truth?" Amy asked. Tails sighed and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. After all the way we got to Station Square originally was pretty uncontrolled," he said. Sonic nodded and agreed with the statement. He knew that the way that they had arrived in Station Square was not one of the best entrances. However he was unsure that even a controlled Chaos Control Phenomenon would be any better. He turned to Tails and smiled. "Well it looks like we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow don't we," he said. Tails gae a lighthearted laugh as he agreed with Sonic.

After everything was said and done the three of them decided to head home. Amy walked as far as the usual meeting point that she and Tails shared then said goodbye. Sonic continued to walk with Tails all the way to his house. However when they reached the house the could see that the front door was left wide open. As they slowly walked in they were horrified to see that Tails' entire house had been trashed. As they made their way further into the house Tails could immediately see that the door that lead to the greenhouse was open.

He made a break for the greenhouse hoping that nothing would have been touched. But to his horror even the inside of the greenhouse had been destroyed. The slowly made his way toward the potted plant that once had Cosmo's seed growing from it. It was smashed to pieces with the plant that was inside completely absent. He fell to his knees as he was on the verge of tears. Sonic then put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting fashion. "Why?" Tails asked. "Why would anyone do this?" Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I don't know buddy. But whoever did this is going to give some answers," he said.

After trying to piece together the pot Tails decided to get up off the floor. Sonic could see just how devastated he was, but even he was upset by what had happened. "Do you need help cleaning up?" he asked. Tails shook his head. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he said. Sonic was a little hesitant to leave his good friend at his time of sadness, but he knew that Tails would never got over his loss if he was there to remind him of it. He said his goodbyes to Tails then left the house, closing the door behind him.

After that Tails decided to start cleaning up his house. He began to pick up the some of the larger items that had fallen on the floor. He was on his hands and knees as he made sure to pick up every little piece. As he did so he heard the front door open then close slowly. He simply thought that it was Sonic. He figured that he had come back just to help him clean up but he soon heard a voice that was somewhat unfamiliar. "Do you need any help?" the voice asked. Tails shook his head. "No I'm fine. I can take care of this myself," he said. At first he didn't recognized the voice. He simply thought that someone had noticed how trashed his house was and wanted to help out.

However things suddenly took a turn when he heard the person starting to help him clean up. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have cause so far," the voice said. Tails stopped abruptly. He could clearly tell that the voice was actually sorry. "Though I am also very grateful for how much you have done for me. Tank you Tails," The voice said. Finally Tails decided to look over to the source of the voice. What he saw shocked him. "Cosmo!? Is that you?" Directly in front of him was a young but mature looking Seedrian with two roses on either side of her head.

She looked up at him and gave a soft and warm smile as she nodded. "I am really sorry Tails," she said. He could see that she was on the verge of tears as soon as he recognized her. He couldn't help but embrace her. The two of them held each other for a good while. "I can't believe it!" Tails exclaimed. "It's really you!" The two of the were overwhelmed by joy, but after awhile they decided to break off the embrace. After that the two of them went to work and started to clean up the rest of the house.

Eventually Tails and Cosmo had cleaned up the entire house from top to bottom, but now there was a new problem. Tails knew that Cosmo had nowhere to stay. After all she had been dead for six months and most likely no one would believe that she had returned. "Hey Cosmo. Would you like to say here for the night?" he asked. Cosmo quickly became flustered asking Tails where he would sleep. Tails chuckled as he went over to the closet. "It's okay. I'll sleep down here," he said. He then open the door to the closet to grab some extra covers but as he did so a wooden box fell from the top shelf. It hit Tails on the head then fell to the floor. Cosmo quickly rushed to his aid. "Tails are you alright?" she asked. Tails began to rub his head where the box and hit him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine," he said.

He then picked up the box to see what was inside. What he saw was a little shocking. "What is it, Tails?" Cosmo asked. Tails shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it is from my family," he said.

To Be Continued

00000

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for being with me for the past 5 years here on FanFiction. This story was what really got me into the fan-fic scene all those years ago. Naturally because this is based somewhat off of the Sonic X series there are a bunch of planned Story Arks that will be happening over time.**

 **Here is a list of the Story Arks so far:**

 **The Reunion Ark: Chapters 1 through 8**

 **The Half-Blood Ark: Chapters 9 through 20**

 **The Emerald Ark: Chapters 21 through 25**

 **There is a lot more in the works as well for this story and a lot of old ideas that I've had for years will make there way into the story. There will be a lot more references the the Sonic SatAM Series, Archie Comic Series, Video Game Series, and even the Sonic Underground Series.**

 **Until Next time.**


End file.
